


we slept on couches

by grapalicious



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, implied E/R but it's really light, mostly just pointless platonic affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapalicious/pseuds/grapalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras never experienced much physical affection until he became part of Les Amis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we slept on couches

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Walk the Moon's song "Anna Sun".
> 
> Les Amis would be the kind of group of friends that totally lacks physical boundaries with each other most of the time, you can't convince me otherwise.

Enjolras knows what cuddling is.

The thing is, well, he's never actually cuddled before.

His parents aren't exactly the physical affection type, not even with each other. Every hug he'd ever gotten from them probably lasted under three seconds. He doesn't have any siblings, or any pets, and can't recall even ever having any stuffed animals, so any options for cuddling had always been close to nonexistent.

So when Courfeyrac drops onto his bed, sighs dejectedly, and says to Enjolras, "She dumped me and now I feel lousy. Come cuddle with me," Enjolras feels a bit lost.

He hasn't moved from his desk chair or said anything when Courfeyrac looks up at him and continues a bit sulkily, "Well you don't have to, if you don't want-"

"It's not that," Enjolras interjects quickly. "I just," he tries to fight the blush rising to his cheeks, "I don't really know what to do."

Courfeyrac's expression shifts as studies him. Then he asks hesitantly, "You've never cuddled with someone before?"

"No."

"Never? Not with anyone?" Courfeyrac looks a bit outraged and also slightly skeptical, as though he doesn't know whether to truly believe Enjolras.

Enjolras just shrugs one shoulder. "Never."

Courfeyrac shakes is head in disbelief. Then his fixes a determined gaze on Enjolras. "Come here," he tells Enjolras, patting the space on the bed beside him.

Carefully, Enjolras gets up and moves slowly to the bed. He crawls onto it and sits next to Courfeyrac.

"No," Courfeyrac lightly admonishes, "you have to get closer than that."

Enjolras scoots closer until his side is pressed right up against Courfeyrac's. His friend throws an arm around him, squeezing him still closer until Enjolras' head is resting on Courfeyrac's shoulder. Enjolras lets his body relax and it's warm and it's comfortable and he finds he's quite content to stay there.

"See?" says Courfeyrac after awhile and Enjolras can hear the smile in his voice. "It's not so hard, is it?"

No, Enjolras thinks, it isn't hard at all.

-

Cuddling with Combeferre is just as easy as it was with Courfeyrac.

Enjolras never really suspected that Combeferre was a very tactile person, and while it's true that Combeferre hardly ever initiates affectionate touching, it turns out that he's extremely receptive to it. 

All Enjolras has to do is throw an arm around him when he sits down on the couch, and it's as good as an invitation for the two of them to spend the afternoon in a tangle of limbs as they study and read.

-

The loveseat is a tight squeeze for the three of them, but it's not nearly as uncomfortable as Enjolras anticipated, being squished between Bossuet and Joly.

It's not even uncomfortable when Musichetta comes over and lays down over the three of them.

-

Jehan always knows when Enjolras- or anyone else- has been having a tough day. And when that happens Jehan always pulls him into a hug. A lingering hug that's never too tight and never feels suffocating. 

If it's been a particularly long and trying day, Jehan will manage to coax him into laying with his head in Jehan's lap as fingers softly play with his hair.

-

He's sitting at Courfeyrac's kitchen table editing his politics midterm essay when Marius comes in looking miserable.

Courfeyrac immediately jumps up and envelops Marius in a hug. Enjolras looks between them and his half edited paper.

Then he gets up to give Marius a hug of his own and ask what's wrong. He still has a few hours before his midterm's due.

-

Enjolras and Bahorel spend an entire night cuddled against each other in the jail cell they're sharing.

It's definitely one of the better experiences Enjolras has had after being arrested.

-

All Feuilly needs is one beer and then it's almost impossible to get him to stop hugging everyone.

It's movie night. Feuilly's had three beers and is next to Enjolras on the couch and won't let go of him. His arms are wrapped around Enjolras and they're sharing popcorn.

It's really nice until Feuilly falls asleep and starts drooling on his shoulder.

-

They're the last two left in the Musain after everyone's gone home after a meeting.

Enjolras and Grantaire end up walking together to Grantaire's apartment in the rain because his is closer and they both forgot to bring umbrellas.

Grantaire quickly finds them both dry clothes once they stumble inside.

They spend the next few hours curled up on the couch listening to the pattering rain and increasing thunder.

At some point, Enjolras realizes that Grantaire is reclining against the couch with his eyes closed and he's been dozing against him.

"You can go sleep in your bed if you want," Enjolras mumbles into Grantaire's chest, making no effort to even lift his head.

"No," Grantaire replies through a yawn. "I'm fine right here. But you can take the bed if you want it."

"No. I'm good right here too."

Grantaire's arm wraps around Enjolras and they both fall asleep.


End file.
